Truth and Tribulations
by umbreonblue
Summary: How Hoshitani could've find out, and his reactions or...if he already knew and Otori's reactions; And how they got together.
1. Scenario 1: Most Probable

On the Outdoor Stage, Hoshitani and Otori were having an important meeting.

"Hoshitani, I have something important to tell you," he sighs, "I'm the one you saw two years ago," Otori says as he waits for a reaction...and what a reaction it was.

Hoshitani's eyes widened in surprise, then he blushes bright red in embarrassment. Then, he starts pouting. "Mou! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Otori blinked in surprise. "You're..not mad?"

"A little bit, but I'm willing to forgive you..." Hoshitani says, "if you go on a date with me."

Otori blinks, not believing what Hoshitani just said. "Did you...just ask me out on a date?"

Hoshitani nods. "Uh...OK?" Otori says, a bit perplexed.

Hoshitani just smiles at him. "OK then! I'll text you when and we'll go together!"

Otori just nods, still in shock over the whole thing. Hoshitani walking away, leaving him alone.

 _'What the heck just happened? I feel like I've been duped and guilt tripped into a date.'_ Sighing, Otori says to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

On the date, they had a good time. At the end, Hoshitani stole a kiss from his senpai, surprising him. Then, Otori kissed him back. They've been together ever since.


	2. Scenario 2: Least Probable

On the Outdoor Stage, Hoshitani and Otori were having an important meeting.

"Hoshitani, I have something important to tell you," he sighs, "I'm the one you saw two years ago," Otori says as he waits for a reaction...and what a reaction it was.

Hoshitani blinks, then says, "Otori-senpai, I...had a feeling that it was you."

Otori blinked, completely surprised. "You did?"

Hoshitani answers, "Yeah. You unintentionally left plenty of hints, but I just wasn't sure. Besides, it was two years ago. My memory is kind of fuzzy now. Even so, I'm sorry it took so long."

Otori shakes his head, "No. It's OK. I guess it's kind of my fault for not telling you sooner."

"Then, as punishment for not telling me for a whole year, you have to go on a date with me," Hoshitani says smiling, eyes shining.

Otori blinks then laughs. "Alright. I guess that's fair."

"Besides, you're my inspiration twice over now. The only reason why I applied to Ayanagi in the first place is to find you and be like you, so you're stuck with me now," Hoshitani says happily.

Otori sweat-drops, "There's no escape, is there?"

Hoshitani cheerfully responds, "Nope!" Then, he leaves.

Sighing, Otori thinks to himself, _'He'll probably follow me like a long-lost puppy. Oh well. It could be worse.'_

On the date, they had a great time. At the end, Hoshitani stole a kiss from his senpai. Otori was in shock, then avoided Hoshitani for a week in fear of more kisses being stolen. Hoshitani...just smiled and chased after him as a result. This game has continued, and they've been together ever since.


	3. Scenario 3: Probable

On the Outdoor Stage, Hoshitani and Otori were having an important meeting.

"Hoshitani, I have something important to tell you," he sighs, "I'm the one you saw two years ago," Otori says as he waits for a reaction...and what a reaction it was.

Hoshitani glares at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Unconsciously stepping back, Otori responds, "Uh..because I'm not fit to be prince charming."

"Otori-senpai...you baka! I don't care if you're prince charming or not," Hoshitani yells, then says angrily, "Go on a date with me, and don't even think about escaping."

"Huh?" Otori says surprised. "Why?"

"Because. You're my inspiration twice over now. There's **no way** I'm letting you go again," Hoshitani says, a determined look in his eyes. "The only reason I'm even here is because of you. **Take responsibility**."

Otori sighs, "Alright. Alright. You win," putting his hands up in surrender.

Hoshitani smiles, "I'll see you later then." He walks away.

Otori, alone with his thoughts, _'Well...that could've gone better. I didn't know he could get that mad...'_ He sighs, _'I guess I'll just take responsibility, and tame this wild dog.'_

On the date, they had a wonderful time. At the end, Otori stole a kiss from his kohai, surprising him. Then, Hoshitani kissed him back. For the next week, Otori used the carrot-and-stick method to tame Hoshitani. By the end of the week, Otori had a tamed dog as a pet, and they've been together ever since.


End file.
